Called Home to Heaven
by AutumnStarr
Summary: John mourns his Mothers passing, Teyla aids him throu it, written for the one word challenge on Gateworld, word used Grievances


_**Called Home to Heaven**_

It was too much to take, just way too much. John sat at the foot of his bed, he had locked his door and was not speaking to anyone, somehow his sister had gotton word to him, his mother had passed on. It was just too much to take right then at the time so John had kindly asked Carter if he could have some time off, she agreed and John was now in his room. he had cried his eyes out. The only person in his family besides his father that he really cared about,... was gone forever.

_**One Hour Before**_

Teyla was in the control room when the news was told to John, she had seen the hurt that hit him as if she herself had stabbed him, though somehow she knew he was hurting. She pulled Ronon and Rodney aside after John left, "I think something is worrying the Col" she said. "Perhaps if there was something we could do to help him?"

"Well, he does seem a little... well, he seems heartbroken" Ronon said thoughtfully, drawing stares from both his teammates that was the first thing either of them heard him say ANYthing like that. "what? You see it don't you? The man is hurting."

"He's right. Col Sheppard is undergoing something that happened back home. I remember going through it myself when my old girlfriend broke up with me, even though I had cried the night after she told me she didn't want to go out with me anymore we remained friends though... John must be going throu something different, I mean look at him" Rodney said quietly pointing to Johns retreating back.

"You are right, is this not something we can help him with?" Teyla looked from Ronon to Rodney, then Sam arrived next ot the three and overheard Teyla's question.

"I think it best one of you goes to him and asks him what is wrong." Sam said, mostly offering an idea but also ordering them to pick one to go and see what was troubling their friend.

Ronon looked to Rodney, both men knew it was clear who was tot talk with John, they both looked to Teyla, she looked at them with a 'why me' look, then she let out a breath, "OK, I think I will see what is troubling Col Sheppard. She i go now or should I want a short while?"

"I think you should wait a little while, say, a hour or so, to let Col Sheppard have some time alone." Rodney said thoughtfully, Teyla nodded and left. Leaving Rodney and Ronon in the gateroom, Rodney looked to Ronon, "so ah... you still thinking of knocking me out on the mat?" Ronon didn't have to answer other then smile, Rodney's face fell, "Ok lets go then might as well do this now and get it over with." Ronon smailed as he and Rodney headed for the Gym.

-----------------------------------

There came a knock at Johns door, he didn't even have to call to know who it was, he already knew that knock after the three years on Atlantis that the knocking was from Teyla, "come in." he called.

"If you would unlock the door I would do so Col." came the response. Teyla stood outside Johns door dressed in a dark green gown that Keller had let her borrow, Teyla had gone back to her quarters, then radioed Dr. Keller for some ideas, then had gone to Kellers quarters and got the dress. Her hair had been cleaned up to look like it was when the two had first met three years before.

John tried to smile even though Teyla didn't see, he had forgotton he had locked his door, John stood up and opened the door, and stared at Teyla, open mouthed. "uh... Teyla, what are you...?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow at John, "is it alright if I...?" she asked indicating that she wished to enter his room.

"Hmm? oh yes please do" John said looking a bit confused, he looked both ways in the hall before closing his door making sure noone was around, he nor Teyla knew that Ronon and Rodney had watched Teyla both knock and enter Johns room from around the corner in the hall.

Teyla stepped into Johns room, and looked back at him as he stood with his back to the door, "Why are... uh... I mean to say uh... Nice dress" _That's a good one John, here you are still trying to get over Moms death and Teyla shows up looking all pretty... oh boy_ John thought to himself when Teyla spoke.

"John, what is wrong? You have locked yourself in this room an hour ago." Teyla had a look in her eyes that pained John to the core when he saw the sadness in them, sadness he _knew_ was for him.

"Teyla..." John started, "... you wouldn't understand" John said as if not wanting to talk about his mother passing on, and that the funeral was the very next day in Atlanta USA.

"John, I am your friend, you can confide in me, you know this." Teyla said giving John a 'please tell me what is wrong' look. "Please tell me what is troubling you"

John knew he couldn't just say anything to make Teyla happy and leave, there was no way he could lie to her, even if he had to do so on his deathbed. So he said, his voice full of sadness, "when we got the radio call through thr Stargate, the one sent right to my headset... well... my mother died three days ago." his eyes started to fill with tears as he spoke, "her burial is tomrrow afternoon, I... I can't..."

"You cannot return to your world for say goodbye to your mother? Is there something holding you back?" Teyla asked feeling Johns pain as she took John by the hand to a chair as he looked ready to fall to the floor in tears.

John sat down in a chair while Teyla sat on the foot of the bed, "Actually it is like this, there is some_one_ holding me back" he said as he looked to Teyla, she knew right away what he meant. "I know this is too much to take but... could you do me the honor of coming with me to my world so I have someone to help me through tomrrow?" He asked.

Teyla nodded as he spoke, speaking up as he finished, "John, you know I would do anything for you, even if it is only to be there I will be." Teyla said placing a finger to Johns lips, "When are we to leave?"

"We have to be in Atlanta by noon, meaning we leave now. I don't think I can do this." John put his head in his hands which were set on his knees, he rubbed his face as he spoke, "Most of my family and I didn't really get along like us and Ronon, and Rodney do, some of them hate me, others love me." John stood up, his suitcase was on the bedside stand. he looked to Teyla, "You are sure you want to come with me?" Teyla nodded

"How are we to go to Earth?" She asked, she could be packed within ten minutes and ready to go in five.

"We are taking the gate, but we'll be taking the Apllo back." John said, He smiled a half smile, "so... see you in the gateroom in... ten minutes?" John raised an eyebrow as he spoke, Teyla smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading for the door, "Oh, and Teyla" Teyla stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Teyla was suddenly confused "For what?"

"Helping me throu this rough time." John said, he smiled broadly, "go pack, times wasting" Teyla smiled and left John alone, John looked out the window, and for a second he saw the face of his mother smiling back at him, John smiled back and finished packing, then headed for the Stargate. He noticed Teyla waiting there in her Athosian clothes, the same outfit she had first met him in, John smiled then looked to Rodney, "hold the fort, we'll be back in five days"

Rodney nodded and gave John a handshake, then waved a good bye to Teyla, Ronon though gave John and handshake plus a hug, and gave the same to Teyla, only without the handshake, then the pair left.

------------------------------------------------------

At the funeral Home John sat in the car, he couldn't go in, Teyla sat next to him, dressed in a dark blue dress that she had, As the pair sat in the care looking at the funeral home Teyla looked to John, "What is the matter?"

"I can't go in." John said simply, he knew he had to go in, there was no buts about that fact, he looked to Teyla and saw the look in her eyes and on her face. breathing deepily John looked back out the front windoe of the car, he then nodded, "OK, here goes nothing" He said opening his door then going around to Teylas side and opening hers to let her out. "Just, stay with me" he said smiling as the pair then headed for the burial ceremony.

Thankfully with Teyla right next to him, John was able to get through the funeral, though he was sad that he would never get to see his mother again, he just hoped his family, whatever was left of it, would not mind seeing him when he came back to Earth.

But what startled him the most, was that his mother had wanted him to have her most prized possession, she wanted him to have her share of her grandfathers estate in uptown Flint Michigan, the estate was worth well over 32 million dolars, and had over three thousand acres of farmland. But then he knew where his place was.

His place was on Atlantis, with Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Carter, everyone in the City, heck his place WAS the city, so when the reading of the will came and it was his turn to speak he said simply, "Good bye mom, I'll miss you" he accepted the his share of the will, and spoke for almost six hours with his sister Ann and step brother Paul and his brother-in-law Tony.

Four days later while on the Apllo heading back home to Atlantis John headed for Teylas quarters, he wanted to ask her what she thought of his family, but when he entered the hall that had Teylas room on it, he saw not Teyla, but... "Mom?"

Johns mother smiled "hello child."

John didn't say anything, other then to smile and bite his lip to keep from crying, his mother spoke again, "John, there is nothing for you to worry about, I am happy to finally be free of all my ailments now, and I know that you are happy with your friends, mostly one of them." John could only nod as he listened to the voice he would never hear again, "treat her rightly, and she will treat you the same." John nodded, he knew what his mother meant, She approved of Teyla not just as his friend either. "Good bye son" His mother faded and John whispered, "goodbye... mom"

He then headed for Teylas room and knocked on the door, apparently Teyla was waiting for him to show up, as if his mother had spoke nt oher as well. "You were expecting me?" Teyla just nodded and pulled John into the room and into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss John looked at Teylas smiling face, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Mmhmmm" Teyla said giving John another kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes" John said sealing the bedroom door so nobody could enter, not even Carter or McKay, John was happy, Teyla was happy, heck even Johns mother was happy for them both.

The End


End file.
